Drabbles Anime
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de diferentes animes que iré colocando con forme se me ocurran. Aun no se cuantos sera, pero serán divertidos, para que se rían un poco.
1. Rukia conoce a The Gazette

**Bueno esta es mi primera publicación aquí en Fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado, ya que solo lo hago para divertirme un rato. Este Drabble lo hice en inspiración a una amiga que como yo es fanática de The Gazette, y en un flashazo de inspiración lo escribí espero les saque mas de una sonrisa, ya que ese es el motivo de porque lo publique.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La banda The Gazette no me pertenece solo use el nombre para darle vida a esta historia. Tampoco Rukia cuyo nombre saque de Bleach es mio, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

El día 11 de agosto -un día antes de su cumpleaños, al menos en esta historia- Rukia recibe entradas suficientes -para ella y sus hermanos, fanáticos al menos- para el concierto de The Gazette, en los mejores lugares y agradecería de por vida a quien quiera que se las haya mandado –aunque no sabía quién era-, le habían dado pases tras bambalinas para conocerlos en persona. Al momento de ir a conocerlos, cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Ruki, una de las luces del escenario cae en medio de los dos, pero tan pesada era que abrió el escenario, ocasionando que cayera junto con lo que quedaba del escenario. Cuando lograron encontrarla, ya no se podía hacer nada, sus hermanos la lloraron, pero se recompusieron cuando los Gazetto fueron a hablarles, olvidándose en ese instante que ella ya no estaba con ellos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero poder subir otro muy pronto.**

**Nos leemos después.**


	2. El Reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno

**Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo vengo a dejar un nuevo drabble. Esta vez es uno de Prince of Tennis, sobre como fue que se reencontraron Ryoma y Sakuno después del encuentro en el tren. **

**Para mi fue uno de los momentos mas divertidos de la serie, así que trate que este drabble así lo fuera. Espero les guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis no es mio, sino de Takeshi Konomi. Solo uso sus personajes para crear historias como esta, para tener una lectura alegre y sin ánimos de lucro. **

* * *

**El Reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno**

Sakuno no podía caber de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Se había vuelto a encontrar con su príncipe, el que la defendió de unos chicos que estaban a punto de golpearla con una raqueta de tenis en ese vagón de tren en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Pero toda esa felicidad se fue en el mismo instante en que se acercó con su amiga Tomoka, y ella se presentó como su amiga, él dijo algo que prácticamente rompió su corazón.

−**¿Ryuzaki Sakuno? ¿Quién eras?− **

¿Que quien era? ¿Acaso no se acordaba de ella? Shock, fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder subir el otro muy pronto, y lo haré no mas me llegue la inspiración para el siguiente Drabble.**


	3. DI NO A LAS CANAS

Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo drabble, para hacerlos reír un poco. Esta vez sera uno con relación a Gakuen Alice.

Este drabble lo escribí, para divertir a una amiga que me estaba dando ánimos para mi próximo examen de entrada a la universidad. Así que digamos que estos es algo así como: mi rutina antes de un examen. Osea se podría decir que es basado en hecho reales de mi persona.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi, yo solo use el nombre para escribir esta pequeña historia. **

**Sin mas los dejo con en drabble, para que se diviertan. **

* * *

Querido estudiante de la Academia Alice. No te ha pasado que cuando quieres ingresar a la universidad, lo exámenes de ingreso son tan difíciles, que logran sacarte canas verdes. Pues hoy te traigo la solución a tus problemas.

Para ayudar con este problema tan frecuente en los estudiantes que, acaban de graduarse de la preparatoria y quieren seguir estudiando en la universidad. Lanzamos esta campaña:

**"DI NO A LAS CANAS"**

— **La campaña fue hecha para esas personas que se estresan por sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad. Aquí les damos la solución perfecta para evitarse el estrés y sacar una nota sobresaliente.**

**Lo primero que tienes que hacer es: dejar de pensar que no podrás lograrlo.**

**Lo segundo que tienes que hacer es: una semana antes del examen, ponte a leer todo lo relacionado al tema, al cual te vas a examinar. **

**Lo tercero que tienes que hacer es: ir con alguien de confianza -tu mejor amigo o amiga- un día antes del examen y hacer todo lo que les venga en gana. Pero lo más importante es que, recuerdes que: POR NADA DEL MUNDO DEBES ESTUDIAR**

**Y lo último pero, no menos importante es: el día del examen, levántate temprano, desayuna bien, y estarás listo para pasar la prueba, con las mejores notas. —**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y sobre todo que se hayan divertido al leerlo.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
